Still The Same
by LostLyra
Summary: Seconds into his 11th regeneration the Doctor realises that some things are competely different, but others are ironically still the same. Contains spoilers for the first 42 secs of the new ep 3/4/10


Here's a little thing for the episode tomorrow (has crazy spaz attack) Even though I'm a beloved and total Tennant fan - the poster and callander keep reminding me of that fact - I thought that I had to post something about the new Doctor, even though he's still the same Doctor... (but you know what I mean).

Anyway. Please read and enjoy. I've tried to get all of the Doctor's thoughts scrambled as I possibly can.

_Interesting Fact_: I looked at the promo on the website, and apparently the Doctor has only 20 minutes to save the world... but then, what are they going to do with the rest of the 25 minutes of the program - and also, if he's never _met_ Amy Pope (odd name, but I guess that they have to dream it up from somewhere), how does he know that she's the only one who can help him save the world? I ask you, there are so many loop holes!

Anyway. As you probably guess, only slight spoilers.

Hope you enjoy. LostLyra.

* * *

Flash! Boom! _Whack_! The Doctor was winded as he was smacked against the consol of his beloved ship. He yelled, the adrenalin from his recent regeneration still pumping through his veins. The old ship rocked back and forth, and he gripped the consol as the entire yellow room swam around him.

Blinking he tried to desperately rearrange his thoughts. They where scrambled like eggs. Hmmm, eggs, they sounded good right now. He paused – for a second he was unaware of the consol of his beloved ship exploding before his eyes – and wondered if he still liked bananas. It would be a shame if he didn't like the fruit any more, they did taste… rather _bananary_ he supposed. Who was he again?

_BOOM_

He was flung over the consol, and smashed against the railing. Groaning he forced his eyes to open and readjust. His fringe flopped over his face.

At least he wasn't bald – that would have been _really_ embarrassing. Where were those red _lovely_ gingery locks that he had been suspecting?

Oh well, he'd have to get another ginger companion to make up for the loss of his ginger hair.

CRACK

It sounded like bonfire night as the consol started to smoke. The Doctor scrambled into action, pulling himself off the floor and throwing himself into the burning inferno, desperate to save his ship.

So he was reckless, _and_ rather sore. He pulled the screen around and caught his reflection in the glass. He was _so_ different. No one would recognise him now. There was still the sadness in his eyes. Guilt flooded him, and for a second he couldn't move, everything stopped. Another jerk forced him back into his scrambled reality. He had to make the best out of a bad thing he supposed.

But he did look rather _rakishly_ handsome. And dark and mysterious… dark and mysterious, they were always good. Mysterious, he grinned at himself. He was mysterious!

Slapping his cheeks to get some feeling back into his face he glanced at himself once again. The longer face was going to take some getting used to, but at least he had hair that he could still _style_! A crazed grin split his face, and he yelped as sparks shot out of the consol burning across his hand.

"Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Jude!" another shout left him, his mouth moving at a hundred times per minute – that's what it felt like anyway. "W_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" he spun around the consol, the energy still smashing through his system. "I _lurve_ you _babbieee_!" he stumbled as the ship spun and crashed out of the vortex.

Still a little disorientated he saw the sonic screwdriver rolling on the floor. "HA!" he yelled, narrowly avoiding the fire spurting out of the consol. He felt something hot, and reached up, realising it was his hair burning he jumped up a down patting it out. "HOT – HOT, HOT!" he yelled. "Not the hair!" okay, so he was reckless and _vian_. Why did he have to be _vian_? He grabbed the long greatcoat and pulled it over his head, the fire going out instantly.

**SLAM**

The grated floor hit his face, as his ship plummeted. Struggling his way out of the coat he watched in horror as his sonic screwdriver rolled towards the doors. "NOOOOO!" he bellowed, pull himself up and charging towards the doors. It was his luck that he'd forgotten to lock them.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as the doors opened and the screwdriver rolled precariously to the edge. "SONICY!" he yelled - thanking Rassilon that noone could hear him. Since when had he named his screwdriver? Well, _this_ was new. With one sickening lurch, he watched _Sonicy _fall. "No you don't!" he threw himself out of the TARDIS, and into the night sky, catching his screwdriver in his hands.

All right. So he was stupid as well.

Spinning his body he grabbed the edge of the doors, and held on for dear life. Sudden realisation came to him - he only had two lives left! This one had to last a little bit longer than ten minutes. Putting his screwdriver between his teeth he hauled himself up so his upper half was at least still safe, and his bottom half – well he didn't want to think about it (seeing as it was dangling at least a mile over the ground). He dared a look down to see the London Dome and the familiar Thames underneath him.

It seemed his ship always broke down over London.

Well,

At least it _was _London.

Some things still remained the same.

* * *

So a little oneshot, I figured out that I had to put something up. Even though this isn't _that_good, all my other fanfictions for Doctor Who are on .com, but hardly any of them are completed!

It's just under 24 hours till the start of the next series!

(I will contain myself – hopefully)

Please review.

Thanks,

LostLyra


End file.
